El oscuro camino a casa
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: *DESCONTINUADO* Seto es el presidente de un compañía multimillonaria, Yami es un joven a quien le robaron la inocencia. Puede existir el amor entre un CEO y un simple joven de la calle? SetoxYami
1. Chapter 1

**Oscuro camino a casa**

**Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra. Los restantes rayos del sol iluminaban la ciudad. Las personas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles. Aunque siempre hay lugares en donde nadie se atreve a ir en plena luz del día ni mucho menos al atardecer .

Son callejones en donde apenas llega la luz del sol, sin embargo se puede ver con claridad el camino. Al menos para los que yaestán acostumbrados. En estos lugares se puede encontrar droga, prostitución, alcohol, cualquier cosa que no es apropiada encontrar en un hotel de lujo. Cualquiera que entre en estos lugares corre peligro, a menos que ya haya venido antes y ya esté familiarizado con el lugar.

Como era el caso de Yami, un joven de 16 años. Sus ojos eran carmesí, muy poco comunes pero exóticos. Su cabello también era inusual, tricolor en forma de estrella. Mechones rubios caían libremente sobre su rostro. Para muchas personas en este lugar, Yami es la criatura más hermosa que han visto. Pero si querían estar con él tendrían que pagar, nada es gratis después de todo.

Pero por ahora el joven no hacía nada importante, solo vagar por los callejones sin algo mejor que hacer que patear cuanta caja encontrara. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, así que el sonido de una voz no muy lejos de ahí lo tomó por sospresa.

-Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí?- preguntó la voz masculina.

-A un humilde sirviente, mi señor- contestó el joven. Ya había reconocido esa voz, así que no estaba preocupado.

-Eso puedo verlo. Un sirviente muy hermoso si me permite decir- habló el hombre.

-Está bien, ya basta de juegos. Qué es lo que quieres, Daian?-

-Acaso no puedo visitarte de vez en cuando?- preguntó obviamente ofendido.

-Enserio. Qué quieres?- insistió Yami.

-Solo vine a traerte un regalo- confesó mientras se acercaba, revelando su aspecto. No era un hombre, era solo un joven de 17 años, sin embargo, su voz era la de un hombre adulto. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Era más alto que Yami por unos centímetros. Su piel era blanca, igual que la del otro joven. -Pensé que te gustaría- agregó.

-Qué regalo?- preguntó el joven con curiosidad. El otro no contestó solo le entregó una bolsa con una especie de polvo blanco dentro.

-Para ti- le dijo. Yami sonrió, eso era exactamente lo que quería. -Te gustó?-

-Por supuesto- contestó el joven. Esto le ayudaba a mantener sus emociones bajo control pero a la vez sentirse bien, y por primera vez sentirse el centro del universo. Aunque ya lo había probado antes así que no sería la primera ver que se sintiera así.

-Aunque... creo que me merezco un premio- comentó el adolescente.

-Pero... creía que era un regalo- habló Yami con falsa inocencia. Toda su inocencia ya la había perdido, hace mucho tiempo. Pero ya no valía la pena recordar. Además, esta vida le gustaba. Era mejor que estar en un colegio estudiando todo el día.

-Bueno, por lo menos podrías darme las gracias- le dijo. Yami sonrió al entender lo que quería el otro joven. Con paso lento, se acercó al otro de una manera muy provocativa. Cuando ya estaba a solo centímetros del otro cuerpo, acercó su rostro al del joven y en un rápido movimiento unió sus labios con los de su compañero. Sus lenguas se unieron y libraron una batalla que duró varios minutos. Pero la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse.

Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de Yami, quien ya dejaba escapar sus primeros gemidos. Sin embargo, de pronto se sintió extraño. Su vista se nubló. Una mujer apareció, parecía estar muy angustiada. Estaba gritando. Pero a pesar de todo, el rostro de la mujer estaba cubierto por las sombras, haciéndole imposible reconocerla. -¡Yami!- gritó la mujer. De pronto, todo desapareció. Estaba de nuevo en el callejón.

-Yami, estás bien? Te quedaste como en trance- comentó el mayor. La preocupación estaba presente en su voz. Yami lo miró durante algunos momentos antes de contestar.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada- contestó el joven. Estaba respirando agitadamente y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ya le había pasado eso antes, pero esta vez había sido peor. Nunca había escuchado a la mujer gritar, pero ahora que lo había hecho sería muy difícil liberarse de eso. Era un grito de verdadera angustia, lleno de terror y tristeza. No sabía como describirlo exactamente. Eran muchos sentimientos.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así... Bueno, nos vemos en la noche. Recuerda que aun me debes- le dijo. Yami no pudo hacer más que asentir.

-Pero hoy tengo que trabajar, no olvides eso- recordó.

-No importa, después del trabajo- respondió Daian antes de desaparecer por completo. Yami se quedó donde estaba. No se sentía muy bien, esa especie de "visión" lo había dejado muy aturdido.

-Pero eso no evitará que trabajes- se dijo. Miró hacia arriba. El cielo era apenas visible. Ya estaba oscuro, y era hora de salir a trabajar. Caminó lentamente, sin ninguna preocupación. Solo esa maldita visión que aun no quería irse de su cabeza. Pero pronto se iría, muy pronto.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, un hermoso angelito- Alzó la mirada al escuchar este comentario. Un hombre de unos 25 años estaban frente a él, mirándolo con lujuria. -Qué dices pequeño, quieres pasar un rato divertido?- preguntó.

-Solo si... recibo mi premio- contestó el joven.

-Por supuesto, te daré todo lo que quieras- Yami sonrió, ya había encontrado al hombre que buscaba.

-Muy bien. Prepárate, porque esta noche tendrás el mejor sexo que hayas tenido en toda tu vida- le dijo Yami mientras se acercaba, de manera provocativa, como lo había hecho con Daian hace algunos momentos. Con cuidado despositó un pequeño beso en los labios del hombre, quien no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír complacido. -Te lo aseguro-

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ya era tarde y Yami aun no había llegado. Daian no podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Yami era su mejor amigo, lo conocía desde que era un niño. Además, el era el mayor de los dos, así que sentía una gran responsabilidad con el joven.

De pronto, la puerta del frente se abrió y Yami apareció tras ella. Se veía... extraño y caminaba diferente a como lo hacía normalmente. Sin embargo, el menor no dijo nada al pasar frente a su amigo. Así que este decidió preguntar.

-Yami, por qué...-

-Si te refi... refierres a porr qué camino como pingüinoo, entoncess te lo diré- habló el joven. Su acento era diferente, pronunciaba mal las palabras.

-Yami, estás borracho?- preguntó el mayor.

-Yo?... Noo, y ussted?... qué ess borrachho?-

-Sabes que no puedes tomar mucho porque pierdes control de la realidad, y mírate ahora. Me habías dicho que no tomarías en exceso- reclamó.

-Y sabess cuanntoss orrgasmoss me hizzo tenerr esse tipo? Diezz. Enn el prrimerro todoo bien porrque el dominaba perro luegoo me hizzo montarrlo. Sabess lo cansadoo que fue? Ess porr eso que ahorra camino como un esstúpido pingüinoo- comentó el joven.

-No sabes lo que dices- susurró Daian. Tenía que admitir que se sentía decepcionado con Yami. Le había prometido que no tomaría en exceso pero había roto esa promesa. Y si mañana le decía algo no recordaría nada de lo que pasó. Por ahora no podía hacer nada. -Ve a la cama Yami-

-Como orrdene capitán. Quien moonta?-

-Nadie va a montar. Olvídate del sexo!- exclamó ya molesto.

-Perro, porr qué?-

-Porque jamás me acostaría con un borracho!- le dijo.

-Borrachho... qué ess borrachho?- preguntó. Daian solo gritó fastidiado antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Yami completamente solo. Pero no habían pasado dos minutos cuando el joven ya estaba dormido en el pequeño sofá.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Licor, drogas, cigarrillos... licor, drogas, cigarrillos, licor... no puedo creerlo. Por lo menos hubieras traído algo de comida Yami- susurró el joven. La próxima vez tendría que ir con él y esperarlo afuera para quitarle el dinero apenas saliera. Esa sería la única solución. Y aunque a Yami no le gustara lo haría, hasta que el chico fuera consciente de cuales eran sus límites.

-Supongo que mañana tendré que trabajar el doble- se dijo. Ese era el acuerdo, un día trabajaba Yami y el otro él. Pero últimamente lo único que Yami traía eran drogas, cigarrillos y licor. -Ese niño necesita salir. Divertirse como lo hacen las personas normales, porque simplemente su idea de diversión no es la correcta... Tengo un poco de dinero aun, y mañana abren el nuevo parque de juegos de la Corporación Kaiba, supongo que podría llevar a Yami y enseñarle lo que es la diversión sana-

Todo estaba planeado. Mañana irían al parque de Kaiba. A menos que Yami amaneciera con una resaca de los mil demonios.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: Bueno,aquí vengo con un nuevo fic. Ya sé que está cortito pero el próximo ya será más largo. Es que siempre acostumbro a hacer el primer capítulo más corto que los demás. La única diferencia con este fic es que es un Seto/Yami. Ya era hora de que publicara un fic de mi otra pareja favorita n.n

Por cierto, no tengo ni idea de cómo habla un borracho, así que simplemente lo inventé o.o así que no me culpen si quedó extraño T-T

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

No olviden dejar un review!

Nos vemos luego,

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**El oscuro camino a casa**

**Capítulo 2**

Seto Kaiba no estaba muy contento con lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento. Como siempre, las personas no podían hacer otro cosa más que quejarse de su forma de ser. Nunca podían hacer buenos comentarios.

-Sus socios dicen que usted jamás podría hacer algo bueno por alguien- comentó el hombre. Hasta ahora, él era el único que no tenía quejas sobre Kaiba.

-Acaso quieren que traiga a un joven de la calle y le enseñe a escribir como si yo fuera un profesor de escuela o algo así?- preguntó el CEO con enojo.

-No me refería a eso... pero ahora que lo dice, creo que eso le ayudaría- le dijo. Seto solo lo miró confundido. -Piénselo, puede buscar a un joven con algún problema... tal vez con problemas con las drogas. Puede hacer que deje la adicción y se convierta en un joven culto. Así ya nadie podrá quejarse- explicó el hombre. Kaiba pareció pensar esto por unos momentos.

-Como una obra de caridad- afirmó mientras sonreía. -No creo que sea tan difícil. Y cuando todo termine solo tendré que deshacerme del chico y ya- comentó antes de reír con sarcasmo. -Ahora solo tengo que encontrar al candidato perfecto-.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el joven.

-Como si un elefante hubiera pasado sobre mí- contestó el menor. -Qué pasó anoche?-

-Tomaste en exceso, llegaste borracho, dijiste miles de tonterías y en dos minutos ya estabas dormido... y casi lo olvido, en lugar de comida trajiste más droga, licor y cigarrillos! En qué estabas pensando, Yami!- exclamó el otro. Al parecer estaba molesto, sus ojos lo decían todo.

-No es tan importante, Daian-

-Por supuesto que lo es! Me prometiste que no tomarías tanto. Pudo haberte pasado algo, Yami- le dijo.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, no puedes culparme- se defendió Yami.

-Pero sí sabías lo que hacías- Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Daian suspiró. -Aun tengo un poco de dinero, quiería llevarte al parque de juegos. No está lejos de aquí-

-Olvídalo, mejor utiliza ese dinero para comprar comida- susurró Yami.

-Ya decidí que te llevaré a ese lugar y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión- dijo el más grande. -Báñate y vístete, te espero en 20 minutos- agregó antes de salir del lugar. Yami lo vio alejarse, se sentía culpable, pero no podía evitar depender del alcohol. Ya todo se había convertido en un vicio.

-Necesito ayuda... pero quien querría ayudarme?- se preguntó. Sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó y fue a hacer lo que le había dicho Daian.

En pocos minutos ya estaba listo.

Buscó a Daian y lo encontró sentado en el sofá, al parecer esperándolo.

-Ya estoy listo- le dijo. El mayor alzó la mirada. Se quedaron así por unos momentos hasta que el joven suspiró y se levantó de su lugar. Sin decir palabra caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, saliendo a la calle. Yami, sin poder hacer otra cosa, y sabiendo que lo mejor era quedarse callado, lo siguió.

Daian no parecía estar muy contento y él sabía muy bien por qué. Esto lo hizo sentirse más culpable. Tenía que admitir que lo que había hecho el día anterior había sido muy irresponsable. Y aunque le costara controlarse, tenía que haberlo hecho, después de todo había prometido abstenerse.

Pero así eran los vicios. Imposibles de ignorar.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Yami decidió iniciar una conversación, ya que se sentía un poco incómodo con el silencio que había caído.

-A donde vamos exactamente?-

-Ya te lo había dicho- fue la respuesta del joven.

-Un parque de juegos? No sabía que hubiera uno por aquí- comentó. En realidad ni siquiera tenía una idea clara de lo que era un "parque de juegos". Nunca había estado en uno, ni tampoco había oído hablar de algo parecido.

-No lo había, hasta hoy- afirmó el rubio. Yami lo miró por unos momentos, sin embargo, su amigo parecía estar más concentrado en el camino. Sintiéndose de nuevo culpable, decidió hablar.

-Daian, sobre lo de ayer, lo siento-

-Ya no importa. No puedes cambiar lo que está en el pasado. Simplemente contrólate la próxima vez. Tienes que entender que me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nada malo te pase- le dijo. El menor sonrió y con más confianza tomó la mano del otro.

-Gracias- susurró. Daian sonrió y asintió, apartando su mano de la de Yami para poder pasar su brazo alrededor de la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Todo por mi hermanito- comentó.

Esta vez fue Yami quien trajo nuevamente una sonrisa a su rostro. Se sentía protegido al lado del joven. Y aunque en realidad no fueran hermanos, él sentía que sí lo eran. Después de todo ambos eran muy unidos, y qué mejor para describir esa relación que la hermandad.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez cerca el uno del otro. Yami se sentía más tranquilo al saber que lo que había pasado el día anterior ya no era tan importante. Pero por supuesto, intentaría no volver a hacer algo así.

Pero por el momento ya no importaba.

Su mente miró hacia otra dirección, esta vez viendo los pensamientos sobre el ahora famoso "parque de juegos". Tenía curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba exactamente. Solo esperaba que no estuviera muy lejos.

Y al parecer no lo estaba, ya que de pronto, Daian se detuvo. Yami, quien había tenido su mirada baja, miró a su amigo confundido, antes de ver hacia adelante. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión. Delante de ellos había una gran multitud.

-Al parecer no somo los primeros- comentó el mayor. El otro asintió, a pesar de que el joven no lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

-Ahora qué?- preguntó Yami.

-Esperar- respondió el rubio. El menor suspiró con molestia, si había algo que odiaba era tener que esperar.

-Tranquilízate, no será por mucho tiempo- le dijo.

-Eso espero-

-Yugi!- se oyó que alguien exclamaba. Un niño con largo cabello negro se acercó a ellos. -Yugi, estaba buscándote... un momento, tú no eres Yugi- habló mientras miraba detenidamente a Yami, quien ahora parecía estar muy confundido. -Eres alguien de su familia?- preguntó el chico.

-Lo siento, no conozco a ningún Yugi- contestó el joven.

-Enserio? Eres muy parecido a él. Creí que tal vez eran familia o algo así...-

-Mokuba!- interrumpió alguien. Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules se acercó. -Te dije que te quedaras cerca de mí. Puedes perderte con toda esta gente- habló con voz fría.

-Lo siento Seto, es que creí haber visto a Yugi- se disculpó el pequeño. El mayor no dijo nada, solo le dirigió una mirada seria a su hermano, quien solo bajó su propia mirada, al parecer avergonzado por haber desobedecido. El CEO entonces miró al frente y sintió como sus ojos se abrían en impresión. Delante de él se encontraba un joven, muy parecido a Yugi, pero había algo que marcaba una gran diferencia. Los ojos del joven eran de un color carmesí, muy poco comunes, pero a la vez hermosos. Sin embargo, Seto no se dejó inmutar por eso. Miró el rostro del menor, bajando luego hasta sus brazos. Al verlos no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica apareciera en sus labios.

Yami mientras tanto, estaba perdido en los orbes azules del joven frente a él. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Pero a pesar de todo, esas dos esferas solo mostraban un mar frío como el hielo, y lleno de soledad. Era hermoso, pero a la vez escalofriante.

En esos momentos Daian miraba con desconfianza la sonrisa del otro. No le gustaba la manera en la que el CEO miraba a su amigo. Podía ser millonario, pero eso no le daba derecho a burlarse así de él. De inmediato, la necesidad de proteger al menor se hizo presente. No iba a cuestionar a Kaiba ni nada parecido, no quería iniciar una pelea. Simplemente quería llevar a su amigo fuera de la vista del mayor.

-Vámonos Yami- susurró antes de alejarse, no sin antes tomar la mano del menor, obligándolo a obedecer.

Seto se quedó donde estaba. Esto era lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Y ni siquiera tuvo que buscar. Sabía muy bien lo que eran las marcas en los brazos del joven, o mejor dicho, sabía qué era lo que las había causado. Al parecer el chico se inyectaba droga, lo cual era perfecto para él, ya que era eso lo que buscaba. Ahora solo faltaba hacer su "obra de caridad". Pero por supuesto y como siempre, el único beneficiado sería él. Le importaba poco lo que pasara con ese chico luego. Solo lo utilizaría por unos días y ya. Un poco de dinero bastaría para convencer a cualquiera. Y este caso no era la excepción. Sobretodo si era un joven como ese, quien de seguro trabajaba en las calles.

-Seto, estás bien?- preguntó Mokuba con preocupación al ver que su hermano no se había movido ni había dicho nada.

-Adelántate Mokuba- ordenó Kaiba. El pequeño obedeció de inmediato, no queriendo hacer enojar a su hermano.

El CEO esperó hasta que su hermanito desapareciera entre la multitud, para volverse hacia uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Síguelos- El hombre asintió, antes de abrirse paso por la muchedumbre, siguiendo el camino por el que se habían ido los otros dos jóvenes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi Girl: aquí termina el segundo capítulo de este fic. Creo que eso es obvio n.nUUU Pobre Yami lo van a usar como si fuera una cosa. Pero Kaiba no sabe con quien se está metiendo. Y por supuesto aun falta que salgan algunos personajes. Aun así no estoy segura de cuando van a salir, tal vez en el próximo capítulo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review! (Musa:¬¬) Ejem... y gracias a mi musa por supuesto! n.nUUU

Nos vemos luego

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**El oscuro camino a casa**

**Capítulo 3**

Daian no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el semblante sorprendido de Yami. El joven nunca antes había estado en un lugar como ese, así que todo era motivo de sorpresa para él, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Que opinas?- preguntó. Yami respondió sin dejar de ver el lugar frente a él.

-…genial…- susurró, sonriendo ligeramente. A decir verdad estaba muy emocionado, nunca en su vida había visto tales máquinas. Eran gigantes. Fijó su vista en la más grande de todas, la sonrisa volviendo de nuevo a su rostro. –Daian- llamó al joven, obteniendo su atención. –Quiero ir a esa- Le dijo, señalando con su dedo la enorme montaña rusa.

Daian pareció pálido de repente, al mirar la enorme montaña rusa, llena de giros y peligrosamente rápida. El solo mirarla le daba náuseas.

-P…pero Yami, hay muchos otros juegos… mejores que ese- le dijo, intentando hacer cambiar de opinión al menor. La verdad era que él nunca había servido para esos juegos, y menos para los más grandes y rápidos. Claro que Yami no sabía ese detalle.

-Pero yo quiero ir a esa- protestó el joven. –Míralos gritar de la emoción!- exclamó. Sin embargo, esto no ayudó mucho. –"Gritar de la emoción o del miedo?"- se preguntó el rubio.

-Vamos Daian!- exclamó el joven, alejándose del rubio. Este solo suspiró. No tenía opción, cierto? Tragó fuerte y siguió a su amigo. –"Tranquilízate… a Yami no le gusta esperar, cuando vea la fila que debe haber para subirse a esa cosa se le irán las ganas"- se dijo, mientras caminaba lo más despacio posible. Llegó muy pronto, sin embargo. Lo primero que notó fue que no había nada de fila. –"Genial… después de todo, quien se va a subir a eso? Es un suicidio"- pensó.

-Es enorme!- la exclamación de Yami lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ehh… Yami, que tal si tú vas y yo te espero aquí?- preguntó en un último intento.

-Pero Daian… los campos son de dos en dos…no quiero ir con un desconocido… acompáñame, si?- preguntó, mirando al mayor de una manera irresistible.

Sabía que no podía decirle que no a esa mirada, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

-Está bien-contestó.

En un momento ya estaban a un paso de subir. Yami se veía emocionado, algo que en cierta manera reconfortó a Daian. Había traído a Yami a ese lugar para que se divirtiera, cierto?

La puerta de rejas que los separaba del suicidio, en otras palabras, de la montaña rusa, se abrió. Lo peor? Ellos estaban de primeros, y, claro, Yami no tardó en sentarse en los asientos de adelante. –"No voy a sobrevivir"- se dijo, sentándose al lado de Yami. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al sentir cómo los seguros se ajustaban… bueno, al menos no había peligro de salirse de su lugar. –"Es un juego… todo terminará pronto"- pensó, agarrando fuertemente el seguro que lo protegía. Cerró sus ojos al sentir la máquina moverse. Escuchó una exclamación complacida por parte de Yami. Al parecer el joven no tenía temor alguno. –"Bien por él… mal por mí"-

-Estamos subiendo Daian… mira! Puedo ver toda la ciudad!-

-"Enserio?"- pensó el mayor con sarcasmo, sin abrir sus ojos. Había mencionado ya que le tenía pánico a las alturas?

-Ya casi llegamos!-

-"Cállate, cállate, cállate…!"- decía entre si mismo el rubio.

-Ahí vamos!- Daian solo agarró con más fuerza la espuma negra perteneciente al único medio de seguridad. Solo esperaba que esa cosa se quedara donde estaba.

Sin previo aviso, sintió con terror cómo todo tomaba una velocidad peligrosamente rápida. Sintió un vacío en su estómago, era peor de lo que había imaginado. Escuchó las exclamaciones complacidas y felices de Yami, quien al parecer se estaba divirtiendo. Cómo podía divertirse en una máquina de esas, no tenía idea, solo sabía que el joven estaba sintiendo lo opuesto que él.

Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas para Daian, todo terminó. Bueno, no todo, ya que el 'lindo viaje' lo había dejado con náuseas.

-Vamos otra vez!- exclamó Yami. Daian solo sintió cómo su estómago pareció dar vueltas al escuchar eso.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea- susurró. Yami lo miró confundido, notando por primera vez su semblante.

-Te sientes bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Solo… necesito ir al baño- le dijo. –Espérame aquí- Yami asintió. Se quedó ahí. De pronto sintió cómo algo, o mejor dicho alguien chocaba contra él. Al darse la vuelta miró sorprendido a su gemelo. Era un joven muy parecido a él, pero con grandes e inocentes ojos amatista. El chico se sonrojó al ver lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó. Lo miró luego, al parecer también se sorprendió. Y es que la verdad no era común ver una copia suya, tomando en cuenta su… estilo único; empezando por el cabello…

-No te preocupes- le dijo Yami sonriendo un poco.

-Yugi!- exclamó una voz tras el menor. Era un joven rubio de ojos miel. –Ahí estás!- le dijo. Yugi solo sonrió apenado.

-Siento haberme adelantado, Joey-

-Naa, ya no importa. Ahora vas a presentarme a tu gemelo?- preguntó, mirando a Yami con curiosidad.

-Ehh? Yo no…-

-Me llamo Yami- interrumpió.

-El mío es Joey… no sabía que Yugi tuviera un hermano gemelo- le dijo.

-Él no es mi hermano, Joey-

-Jaja, ya lo sé Yugi, solo bromeaba- le dijo. –Bueno, te espero en la montaña rusa Yugi… gusto en conocerte Yami- Se alejó luego.

-Ehh… de nuevo mi disculpo, tiendo a ser muy distraído jeje…- comentó el menor. Yami asintió. –Bueno, nos vemos-

-"Quién lo diría, no soy el único en el mundo"- se dijo Yami, mirando a su gemelo alejarse.

-Qué piensas?- escuchó que le preguntaban. Se volvió y miró a Daian, quien ya se notaba un poco mejor.

-Nada importante…- susurró.

-Bueno, que tal si nos vamos de aquí, el parque es muy grande, aún nos falta mucho- ofreció. Yami asintió. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué más había en el lugar. –Eso sí, nada de montañas rusas- Yami rió un poco ante el comentario. Asintió sin embargo, y, tomando la mano de su compañero, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien los venía siguiendo desde algún tiempo atrás…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Eso fue divertido!- exclamó Yami, quien estaba completamente mojado. Después de todo, acababan de subir a uno de los juegos de agua. Daian sonrió, su amigo no había dejado de sonreír en todo el día. Al menos había una cosa que lo hacía feliz aparte del… sexo. Sintió su corazón encogerse. Cuando conoció a Yami, el joven ya vendía su cuerpo. Y eso que lo había conocido cuando Yami tenía apenas 9 años.

Miró al joven y sonrió ligeramente. Yami no merecía la vida que tenía, merecía una vida mejor. No merecía vender su cuerpo.

Ese día había conocido el lado normal de Yami, el de cualquier joven de su edad. Y la verdad le había gustado. No quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, en donde a Yami lo único que parecía importarle era el sexo y las drogas.

-Se está haciendo tarde, es hora de irnos- anunció. Yami pareció un poco decepcionado, pero asintió de todas formas.

Caminaron fuera del lugar, luego por las calles solitarias. Sin embargo, Yami notó algo. Ese no era el camino a casa…

-Daian, creo que vamos mal- le dijo. El aludido lo miró y sonrió.

-Ya lo sé… solo quiero que veas algo- explicó el rubio. Yami lo miró confundido, preguntándose curioso a qué se refería el joven. Muy pronto iba a anochecer… un pensamiento llegó a su mente al notar esto.

-Daian, hoy vas a trabajar?- preguntó.

-Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que… quiero que te quedes conmigo- le dijo. –Por favor- pidió. El rubio lo miró, esta vez confundido. A qué se debía la repentina petición? Sin embargo, la mirada de Yami era simplemente irresistible. Sí, el menor había puesto de nuevo 'esa' mirada. Y cuando lo hacía, lograba conseguir lo que quería.

-Está bien, me quedaré contigo- le dijo. Yami sonrió complacido y asintió, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, mirando al suelo pensativo.

-Yami, ya llegamos- anunció el rubio. El menor alzó su mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión al mirar el hermoso paisaje. Estaban en el muelle, y la puesta del sol estaba dando inicio. Las aguas serenas del mar esperaban con paciencia que la estrella de fuego se escondiera entre sus aguas. –Te gusta?- preguntó el mayor. El aludido asintió.

-Es hermoso, y lo mejor de todo es que puedo compartirlo contigo- respondió, acercándose luego para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de su amigo. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura. Sonriendo, fijó su vista nuevamente en el escenario frente a él.

Y mientras ambos disfrutaban del hermoso atardecer, un hombre los miraba con atención. Al parecer los jóvenes eran pareja… Sacó un celular de su bolsillo y llamó a su superior.

-Están en el muelle, luego irán a casa- anunció.

-Muy bien, síguelos. Necesito saber dónde encontrar al chico- respondió la fría voz.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Pensaba dejar el capítulo hasta aquí, pero ya que he tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar voy a seguirlo un poco más n.n**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Daian, gracias por todo, me divertí mucho- le dijo Yami. Después de haberse ocultado el sol, decidieron volver a casa. El rubio sonrió, mirando a su amigo con cariño. Yami era lo único que tenía, sin él, su vida estaría vacía. Pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura del joven, atrayéndolo hacia él.

-Todo por mi niño hermoso- respondió. Yami sonrió feliz, sonrojándose un poco por el comentario. Para Yami, Daian era lo más importante en su vida. Desde niños habían sido los mejores amigos. El joven lo había ayudado desde el primer momento. Bajó su mirada, recordando con tristeza su vida antes de conocer al rubio. A decir verdad no había sido nada linda. Un poco más y habría terminado siendo un joven sin voluntad alguna.

Sintió cómo el joven a su lado se separaba de él. Lo miró, notando que ya habían llegado a casa. Entró en silencio, manteniendo la mirada baja. Daian pareció notar el cambio del menor, ya que se acercó al joven.

-Qué pasa Yami?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Nada… solo que…tengo tantas cosas por las que agradecerte…- El mayor lo miró con tristeza, entendiendo al fin la verdadera razón tras las palabras de su amigo.

-No recuerdes eso Yami… está en el pasado- le dijo. Yami sonrió, mirándolo con felicidad.

-Ahora te tengo a ti… es lo mejor que me ha pasado- le dijo. Recordó algo de pronto y sonrió con picardía, los tristes recuerdos desvaneciéndose de inmediato.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… creo que te debo algo- comentó, sus ojos mostrando un brillo inusual. Daian entendió de inmediato, pero hizo algo que Yami nunca esperó… se alejó.

-Daian?- preguntó el menor, mirándolo con confusión.

-No quiero que sigas- le dijo. Miró con tristeza los ojos de Yami, los cuales mostraban confusión y dolor. Se acercó de nuevo, tomando ambas manos del menor. –Mi amor por ti es el de un hermano, nada más… y los hermanos no hacen eso, Yami- explicó.

-P…pero… ya lo hemos hecho antes-

-Lo sé… y eso estuvo mal- suspiró agobiado, mirando luego el rostro de Yami, el cual mostraban una gran mezcla de emociones. –Yami… no quiero que vuelvas a vender tu cuerpo. No quiero volverte a ver usando drogas y eso incluye el alcohol y los cigarrillos… No es esa la vida que quiero para ti- le dijo. La verdad era que después de haber visto el cambio en el joven ese día, había decidido que ese cambio fuera permanente. Quería ver a Yami sonreír como cualquier adolescente, quería ver a Yami ser feliz de la misma manera en la que cualquier joven de su edad era feliz.

-No puedo Daian… desde que tengo memoria mi vida ha sido así… no puedes pedirme que cambie todo eso… no puedo- susurró el joven.

-Yami…-

-Si tú dejas de hacerlo, yo también. Pero es injusto que me pidas que cambie mi vida cuando tú no piensas cambiar la tuya- le dijo decidido. A pesar de todo, él sabía muy bien lo que su 'trabajo' era ante los ojos de los demás, así que si él cambiaba, Daian tendría que cambiar también.

-No Yami… entiéndelo, yo soy lo que soy ahora porque yo lo decidí, a ti te obligaron- El joven bajó su mirada al escuchar esto. Tristes recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Era verdad lo que había dicho el mayor. Desde la tierna edad de 5 años lo habían obligado a venderse…

-Intentaré cambiar…- dijo con decisión, mostrándole una triste sonrisa al rubio.

-Gracias, pequeño- pronunció el mayor, quitando con uno de sus dedos las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con caer. –No llores- le dijo. El joven le mostró una triste sonrisa.

-Daian… crees que alguien pueda amarme?- preguntó Yami. El aludido sonrió.

-Por supuesto-

Después de sonreír levemente, el menor se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo. Cerró sus ojos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro.

Curiosamente, una imagen apareció en su mente. Cierto CEO de cabello castaño y de aquellos ojos azules que lo habían dejado cautivado…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

En aquellos barrios pobres cualquiera diría que no era nada común ver limosinas, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario. Ese era uno de los barrios en donde más se veían estos lujosos automóviles. Después de todo, el lugar era el hogar de muchas prostitutas, y los clientes, en su mayoría eran hombres millonarios.

Así que nadie se sorprendió al ver una limosina estacionada a un lado de la calle. En su interior, se encontraba nada menos que Seto Kaiba, el famoso CEO de la Corporación Kaiba. Este miraba un sitio en particular. Tiempo atrás, su guardaespaldas lo había llamado para darle la dirección de las casa del joven.

La verdad no había esperado mucho, desde el primer momento había sabido que el joven era muy pobre, así que al escuchar la dirección no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

Quién diría que un chico pobre y problemático sería la ayuda que el importante CEO necesitaba para quedar bien con sus socios? Un simple joven común y corriente.

Desde el principio, a Kaiba no le había gustado para nada la idea de tener a un desconocido en su mansión, y menos le había gustado el hecho de que tenía que ser su profesor de modales por algunas semanas. Era obvio que sus socios al enterarse de que el CEO tenía un joven a su cuidado, le iban a pedir que lo invitara a alguna cena para conocerlos, y obviamente una cena muy formal. Así que el chico necesitaría aprender algunos modales.

En un momento pensó que tal vez sería más fácil buscar a alguien normal, y darle un poco de dinero para que se hiciera pasar por el niño 'necesito ayuda'. Pero la verdad al ver al joven había notado que había mucha diferencia entre él y cualquier otra persona. A simple vista se notaba que el joven tenía un problema, y además era evidente de el muchacho era pobre. No conseguiría engañar a sus socios. Esta vez, tendría que intentar ser paciente.

Miró la casa, la cual se suponía era el hogar del chico. Su guardaespaldas además le había dicho que el adolescente parecía tener un compañero. Si era verdad, entonces sería más difícil convencerlo.

Pero, la verdad estaba seguro que solo tenía que mencionar el dinero para que el otro aceptara de inmediato. Sonrió con malicia. Solo sería un mes, luego sacaría al joven de su mansión y ya. El plan era simple, ahora solo tenía que ponerlo en marcha.

-Vámonos- le dijo al chofer, quien de inmediato encendió el motor del vehículo.

Volvería al día siguiente, por ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver…

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: hola!! No puedo creerlo… AL FIN HE ACTUALIZADO!! n.n Disculpen la tardanza, pero he tenido un enorme bloqueo mental con este fic. Pero bueno, al menos ya lo actualicé nOn Estoy feliz!! XD

Bueno, les agradezco a todos por sus lindos reviews! Espero que no hayan olvidado esta historia n.n Y también espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

El oscuro camino a casa

**El oscuro camino a casa**

**Capítulo 4**

Entró en la habitación, sonriendo al ver al rubio, quien dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Se acercó, colocando una pequeña nota en la mesita de noche. Para su dicha, había aprendido a escribir tiempo atrás. Daian le había enseñado.

Miró a su amigo.

-Gracias Daian, eres de verdad lo único valioso que me queda- susurró. Caminó hasta estar cerca del otro y besó la frente de éste.

Se apartó luego. Aún era temprano, las 7 de la mañana. Pero había decidido salir a caminar un rato. Quería aclarar su mente un poco. En realidad, tenía que pensar en lo que le había dicho su amigo la noche anterior.

Cambiar? Después de vender su cuerpo por tantos años… simplemente dejar de hacerlo y ya?

Suspiró, caminando fuera de la muy pequeña casa.

Salió en solo segundos. El viento le dio la bienvenida, rozando con sus manos invisibles el rostro del de ojos carmesí, quien sonrió al sentir la suave caricia.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, alejándose del lugar.

Los pensamientos volvieron a inundarlo.

Tal vez, debía cambiar. Tal vez eso era lo mejor…

Miró al cielo.

De pronto, a su mente se asomaron un par de ojos azules.

-Me pregunto… qué estará haciendo ahora…- susurró. Aquel joven que había visto en el parque de juegos aún estaba presente en su mente. No sabía por qué, sin embargo…

De nuevo suspiró. Demasiadas cosas en qué pensar…

Intentó poner su mente en blanco. La verdad, no quería inundarse de preocupaciones.

Alzó la mirada, y sonrió ligeramente. Había llegado al muelle.

Observó las aguas serenas del mar, las cuales se veían de verdad bellas en ese momento. Se perdió en el paisaje frente a él, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar a su mente de nuevo.

-Hermoso, no crees?- Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una fría voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta, solo para quedarse congelado al ver al joven que había estado en su mente desde el día anterior.

El mismo joven de ojos azules estaba frente a él, mirándolo con profunda seriedad.

No hizo nada, simplemente siguió con su vista fija en el ojiazul. Y por alguna extraña razón… su corazón pareció acelerarse.

-Tú eres… tú estabas ayer en el parque de juegos, verdad?- preguntó al fin, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Jaja es un honor que me recuerdes- contestó el CEO. –En realidad… soy el dueño de ese parque- agregó.

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión.

-Enserio? Vaya… es… bueno… genial…- calló sus palabras. Por qué estaba nervioso?

Kaiba lo miró. No tenía intenciones de darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, cuando de negocios se trataba, él siempre era muy directo.

-Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. Ayer noté algo en ti… y por eso quiero hacerte una propuesta- le dijo. El de ojos carmesí alzó la mirada curioso.

-Y qué sería ese algo?- interrogó. Algo en él? A que se refería…?

-Bueno, es obvio que necesitas una pequeña ayuda con ese problema llamado 'drogas'- afirmó el ojiazul.

La sorpresa inundó a Yami en ese momento. Como sabía eso?

-Yo… no… yo no tengo problemas con eso-

-No tienes que mentir… tus brazos son la prueba perfecta. Pero no voy a juzgarte, solo quiero, como dije antes, proponerte algo… que por cierto estoy seguro será muy beneficioso para ti y tu… amigo- le dijo. Estaba usando el mismo tono que empleaba cuando hablaba de negocios.

Yami sonrió de pronto. Algo beneficioso? Y para Daian también?

-Dime que quieres proponerme- le dijo con emoción. Kaiba sonrió con sarcasmo, le había dado justo en el blanco.

-Muy fácil. Te quedarás en mi mansión por un mes, y yo te ayudaré a cambiar- afirmó. De nuevo una sonrisa se mostró en los labios del más bajo. Cambiar? Eso era lo que él quería!

-Y además… te daré una pequeña recompensa-

-Recompensa?- preguntó Yami.

-Dinero por supuesto- afirmó el ojiazul. El joven lo miró con sorpresa. No entendía en realidad por qué le estaba pasando eso… pero… era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Así que no iba a cuestionar.

Tenía mucha suerte.

-Que dices entonces?-

-Cuando tengo que ir a tu mansión?- preguntó con felicidad el joven. Kaiba sonrió nuevamente.

-Hoy mismo- le dijo. Yami lo miró por unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

-Solo tengo que decirle a Daian- susurró, su alegría ignorando por completo la sonrisa llena de burla del ojiazul.

-Vamos entonces… mi limosina nos espera- le dijo.

-Limosina?- preguntó el de ojos carmesí, por fin mirando el lujoso automóvil que los esperaba a solo unos metros de ahí. Sonrió por enésima vez. No podía creer que algo como esto de verdad le estuviera pasando.

-Muchas gracias…- se detuvo, mirando interrogante al ojiazul.

-Kaiba… Seto Kaiba- contestó el más alto.

-Yo soy Yami… y de verdad muchas gracias-

El CEO lo miró con semblante burlesco. Había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado. Al parecer, el joven era demasiado… inocente.

-"No, gracias a ti"- pensó. Sonrió para sí, acompañando al joven hasta donde estaba la limosina.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Yami, donde te metiste!- exclamó Daian, al ver al joven entrar.

-Te dejé una nota…-

-Lo sé, pero aún así estaba preocupado- le dijo el rubio. Yami sonrió ligeramente y se acercó, abrazando luego a su amigo.

-No vas a creer lo que pasó, Daian- susurró. Se alejó un poco. El rubio lo miró esta vez curioso.

-Para que estés tan feliz tuvo que haber sido algo de verdad bueno- afirmó. El aludido asintió. Miró luego hacia la puerta. El rubio entonces hizo lo mismo. Su mirada de inmediato se tornó seria al ver a cierto ojiazul ahí.

-Que haces aquí?- le preguntó con desconfianza. Aún recordaba la manera en la que el castaño había visto a Yami el día anterior.

-Él quiere ayudarme Daian. Voy a cambiar como tu querías!- le dijo con emoción el de ojos carmesí. El rubio lo miró con sorpresa. Pero pronto, su miraba volvió a mostrar desconfianza.

-Quédate aquí… voy a hablar con él- ordenó. Yami lo miró confundido, pero asintió de todas formas.

El rubio se acercó al ojiazul, indicando en silencio que lo siguiera.

Cuando ambos ya estuvieron afuera, el rubio habló.

-Qué es lo que de verdad quieres con Yami?- le preguntó con enojo, su lado protector mostrándose.

-Qué no te lo dijo ya?-

-Contesta y déjate de rodeos- le dijo el rubio.

-Creo que más claro no puede estar. Pero bueno, te explicaré paso por paso. Tu amigo se quedará en mi mansión por un mes, y yo lo ayudaré a dejar todos esos vicios- contestó el ojiazul. La verdad no le gustaba usar la palabra 'ayudar'. Él no quería ayudar al joven, simplemente lo estaba utilizando.

-Y por qué de pronto te interesa tanto ayudar a los necesitados?-

-Mis razones no son de tu incumbencia. Solo puedo decir que tu amigo está muy a gusto con todo esto. En el camino hacia acá no dejaba de hablar de lo feliz que ibas a estar cuando te enteraras- comentó Kaiba.

Daian se mordió el labio. Yami… había aceptado… por él. Suspiró luego. No podía hacer nada.

-Está bien. No me interpondré. Pero, quiero ir con él hoy- le dijo al ojiazul.

-Puedes ir cuando gustes. No tengo nada que ocultar. Además, a tu amigo le gustará verte seguido- afirmó el CEO. Daian asintió. Al menos esa invitación ya le daba un poco más de seguridad.

-Yami- llamó al joven luego, asomándose por la puerta.

El de ojos carmesí salió de inmediato, cargando una mochila en sus hombros.

El rubio suspiró. Su amigo de verdad estaba decidido.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó de pronto Kaiba. Daian asintió.

-Vamos Yami- le dijo. El aludido lo miró sorprendido.

-Tú vienes también?-

-Solo voy a dejarte- habló. Yami sonrió ligeramente y asintió luego.

Y así, los tres subieron a la lujosa limosina.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

-Es enorme- susurró Daian, mirando con admiración la mansión.

-Sí, y es muy bonita- habló Yami. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos del lujoso lugar, siguiendo al ojiazul, quien los encaminaba a la que sería la habitación de Yami por un mes.

Por fin, se detuvo frente a una de las muchas puertas y la abrió.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la muy hermosa y gigantesca habitación.

-Genial…- susurró Yami, entrando en ella, y observando cada detalle. Las paredes eran blancas. La cama era simplemente enorme. Al menos 5 personas podrían dormir cómodamente en ella. Una mesita de noche descansaba al lado de la cama y al final de la habitación, había una puerta, la cual era el camino a un baño, lujoso claro, tal vez demasiado lujoso.

-Ponte cómodo. Por hoy puedes descansar- habló Kaiba, mirando con frialdad a Yami, quien en ese momento le daba la espalda.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

Daian suspiró. Él ya debía irse también. Solo había venido a comprobar que Yami iba a estar bien durante el mes en el que se quedaría con el ojiazul. Y la verdad, después de ver esa habitación, había quedado más que convencido.

Aunque no sabía por qué el ojiazul había decidido de pronto hacer una obra de caridad. Y por eso, iba a venir constantemente a asegurarse que Yami estuviera a gusto.

-Yami, ya debo irme- avisó. Yami se dio la vuelta, mirando con sorpresa al rubio.

-Tan rápido? Pero acabamos de llegar- le dijo.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que ir a comprar algo de comida. Además, tienes que acostumbrarte. Desde hoy ya no me vas a ver muy seguido- habló.

-Sí… tienes razón- susurró con tristeza el más bajo. –Pero vas a venir a visitarme, verdad?-

-Por supuesto- le dijo su amigo, sonriéndole.

Yami lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias- Besó la mejilla del rubio. –Vamos, te acompaño-

-Jeje mejor quédate aquí. No vaya a ser que luego no encuentres el camino de regreso- le dijo divertido el rubio.

-Ehh creo que estás en lo cierto… este lugar es enorme- comentó Yami. –Bueno, entonces… nos vemos…- le dijo.

El rubio besó la frente de Yami.

-Cuídate mucho, hermanito- le dijo. Yami asintió.

Y después de una breve sonrisa por parte del rubio, éste salió de la habitación, dejando a Yami solo… en la mansión que sería su hogar por un mes.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Magi: ACTUALICE!! Por fin! n.n Solo este me faltaba de actualizar, y aquí está ToT

Les pido disculpas por la gran demora, y excusa no tengo Y.Y La verdad espero que recuerden que existía este fic T.T

De verdad, muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Oh, y por cierto, Joey y Yugi solo son amigos, no pareja n.n

Ja ne!


End file.
